This is Halloween
by Lioness Deity
Summary: Demyx, Axel, Luxord, Roxas and Xigbar want to spread Halloween Spirit. Embrace yourself, Superior...


**Title: This is Halloween!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Roxas and Demyx suggest that the Organization celebrate Halloween this year. Axel, Luxord and Xigbar join in. Oh, no.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Started: 10/10**

 **Finished: 10/29**

 _Pt 1: Introduction_

Roxas was getting irritable. "Demyx, You can stop clinging on to me! I'll give you candy if it makes you feel better!" Roxas reached into his inventory and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He waved it in front of The ninth member's face. Demyx's feared expression changed into a face a child would give if presented with the candy. "Candy!" Demyx squealed and grabbed the treat from the key wielder. "Now, come on! We have a few more Heartless to kill!" Roxas gestured to follow him and took off running into a graveyard. A dog, that floated out of the ground beforehand, passed by Demyx, scaring the mulleted man. "Eee!" Demyx screamed and caught up with Roxas. Roxas, though, managed to get to their destination; an area of trees in a circle with different decorations in correspondence to the towns they lead to. the blonde approaches one with a decorated pine tree. "Christmas Town! This is it!" Roxas celebrated and opened the doorway, getting sucked in, screaming in such surprise. Demyx is yanked in as well, screaming, with his chocolate in his arms.

 _Plop!_

Both were thrown right out of another doorway, similar to the one they were pulled into. _Smack!_ Right into a stranger! "Dagnabit!" Roxas curses, rubbing his head. In front of them was a skeletal figure in a striped suit! Demyx went right back to hiding behind Roxas. "Why, who might you be?" the stranger asked. "I'm Roxas," the spiky haired boy introduced. "And this is Demyx. What's your name?." He points to the corresponding boy. "Hello Demyx and Roxas. Call me Jack!" He bows. He then pulls out a bag of candy. The mullet headed boy's face lit up completely and charged for the sack. Candy was scattered around him as the skeleton and the wielder watched him eat. Roxas looks at Jack, wondering about the Holiday. "Halloween, Christmas?" roxas tried to pronounce them correctly. Jack was confused as well. "You don't celebrate holidays?" Jack asked. Roxas shook his head, signaling a 'no'. "Isn't that sad?" The creature muttered, leaning his hand on her hand. "Well, I'm sure you and your little friend here will have loads of fun with it! he seems to really like his candy…" Jack turned back to Demyx, who was now passed out from a Candy Coma. "I'm sure." Roxas went over and struggled to pick up the unconscious Nobody.

A portal is opened and he drags the other into the castle. unfortunately, jack followed suit. The portal was closed and the man began to observe his new surroundings. "Never have I ever seen any place so...Bland," Jack lets his thoughts out and Roxas turns around. "Hey, you weren't supposed to follow us!" Roxas summons his blades and tried to drive Jack out of the castle. "Wait! Maybe I can help you!"

"With what?"

"Don't you have a leader of some sort?"

Roxas looked down the hall in the direction Xemnas's office was. Then, back at Demyx who was waking up, slowly. He puts his weapons away. 'Well, I don't think he'll really like the idea," Roxas muttered. 'Great! Take me to him!" Jack said, facing the direction. Roxas led the way. A white door with a number one in roman numerals. "Just be careful on what you say to him. 'Play your cards right and you should win in no time,' Luxord one told me that one." Roxas opened the door and there he was. "Number thirteen?" Xemnas mutters without looking up. "What do you want?" he sets the paper he was working on aside onto a stack. "What do you mean you don't celebrate halloween?" Jack's outburst caused Xemnas to pause then look up at them. "And who might this be?" Xemnas asked, burying his face in his palms. He didn't want or need anymore strangers in the castle ever since the Wonderland incident. "This is Jack," Roxas introduced. He then leaned in and hissed, "Why don't I do the talking?"

"We're thinking of trying to get the other members to celebrate Halloween. It's just one day!" Roxas explained quickly. Xemnas pulled his face out of his hands and stared at Roxas. A loud Crunch was heard and through the wall came Demyx crashing in, begging on his knees with his fingers up and intertwined like a child. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!?" Xemnas quickly lost patience. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" he shouted at all three of them. "Leave me be and never speak of this again, or I'll send Saïx to use your heads as sponges to clean cobblestones!" he resumed his work, dismissing them.

All three went out out of the office, bummed out. "Darn it, Demyx…"Roxas cursed. The spiky haired blonde left to his room and start on reports. "I'm not ready to give up, yet!" Jack declared and turned to Demyx. "Looks like it's up to us to get festive activities here at the castle!" Demyx raised his fist in the air. "We're gonna need a strategy...Oh! I could use the same one I used to get Xemnas to install a hot tub in my room!" "What was that strategy?"

"I wore him down."

Jack looked interested. "How'd that go?" "It took about three days, counting the times he threw me out the window. But, maybe, if I bug him constantly about it and dodge his attacks, maybe I can shorten the time needed." Demyx was proud of his plan. "It's worth a shot. Maybe I can try making a deal with him. I'm gonna need Luxord's help, though."

* * *

 _Pt 2: Getting the Superior on board_

Jack left back to his home world, much earlier, preparing for the celebration. you know just in case Demyx succeeds.

A large X signed the Gambler's room. Demyx walked in on a game. a game of poker. You guess which poker. The blonde bearded man laughed as he watched his opponent, Zexion, growl in irritation. "Screw this, I fold!" The schemer slammed his cards down, picked up his stuff and left the room. "Luxord!" Demyx sat down as said man began collecting his cards. "Demyx! you up for a game of Blackjack?" Luxord began dealing. "Wait, I need your help. you know a bunch about deals and bribes and blackmail, right?" Demyx began. "I know more on deals. Ask Larxene or Xaldin on black mail. They're the best." Luxord set the deck of cards down. "What for?"

"Well, I want to celebrate this holiday with the rest of the organisation. and I need your help on getting Mnasex on board with the idea," Demyx explained. The other man laughed at the nickname. "That's a good one, Can I use the nickname?" Demyx knew the other was getting side tracked. "I need your help on negotiating with others!" Demyx slammed his hand down the the table like it was effective. "Who knew you had a bigger vocabulary than we imagined? Fine, I'll help." Luxord agreed. "One, we're gonna wear him down. two we're gonna find a few reasons to have him agree with us!" Demyx starts off.

"OK!"

"We're probably also going to get the rest of the others to agree with us!"

"Gotcha. let's find Axel and stuff!"

[At Twilight Town]

Axel was a little busy. Ok, not even busy; he wasn't even doing work. He was just lazing around with his best friend. "Roxas, you haven't eaten our ice cream. What's wrong?" Axel asked. "You know Halloween town, right?" Axel nods. "Well, Demyx and I are thinking on trying to celebrate it just once." Roxas said. "Without your best friend? I don't think so! Count me in!" Axel exclaims and ruffles Roxas's hair. "great! now, we just have to get another 10 people with us!" Both opens doorways to other worlds and begin the search and convincing.

[At The Land of Dragons]

Saïx never really like a whole lot of worlds, but there was something about the Land of Dragons that gave him appeal. Was it the culture? was it the fact that he was alone? he wasn't sure. that was until Luxord found him. "Number 10. Didn't you have a task in the Coliseum?" Saïx was suspicious. a heartless jumps on him and his arms moves quicker than it could blink. The creature was eliminated. 'What do you want?" Saïx gazed at Luxord like serial killer. '"Saïx! Haven't you heard of the word, celebration?" Luxord, wrapped an arm around the *bluenette. Saïx froze, and poised his weapon, ready to hit the gambler. "Well, if you were able to celebrate any holiday which would it be?" Saïx, slipped out from Luxord and swung his weapon, saying, "None of them!" It hit Luxord square on the temple. The blonde was lucky enough that it wasn't in Berserk mode! A few berserkers appear behind Saïx, waiting for orders. He points his weapon outward. Luxord puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine, do whatever you want!" With that, Luxord left Saïx to his job. Saïx alone, with his thoughts. "Why in the Realm of darkness would I do something as foolish as that?"

[In Luxord's room]

Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Roxas, and Luxord met up. "We got a few on board!" "I tried to get his puppy on board!' Luxord muttered. "You tried Saïx?!" Xigbar laughed. "Ha! Puppy… I'll find Zexion!" The second in command left them. Demyx and Roxas signed. "This'll take too long! We'll have to wear him down to make it quicker!" "I'm helping! got it memorized?" The Team of Three fist bump and went straight to the office!

[In the Office...]

Xemnas exhaled in relief now that he got the wall fixed and filled. He sits back a his desk, scanning over the work needed to be finished by the end of the day or sometime, soon. He hunches back over and begins working once more, trying to keep his handwriting as neat as possible, especially after the hand cramp from way earlier. He drowned out any other thoughts and focused on the work... _Done by soon, done by soon,_ he urged himself on.

 _Crack!_

And the wall was smashed again. Axel's head had missed the door entirely, his head sticking out of the other side. "Son of a Heartless!" Xemnas curses. "Sir! How did Demyx get that swimming pool again?" The pyro questions. "I thought we all agreed to never speak of that accident again!" The thoughts of how bad the damages the event caused flooded (pardon the pun) the Superior's mind. "Well, You know how we're trying to get you on board with the Traditions stuff?" Axel bringing the topic up made Xemnas Freeze momentarily then begin to search around in the room. He looked in his closet as Axel began trying to find some good reason. one struck him as a good reason. "Hey, why can't half of the organisation stay here and work and the other half can leave?" Axel offered. "Maybe I can consider THAT idea," Xemnas dug through his closet and pulled out croquet hammer. Axel backs up from the doorway as his boss raised the wooden tool. Axel scrambled out of there the fastest his legs could carry him and Demyx walked in. "Sir!" He' interrupted and Xemnas bring the hammer down onto Demyx's head. He stumbles back. "I thought I told you not to bring this up again!" Xemnas scowls at the boy and tosses him out, literally. Xigbar looks at the unconscious Demyx. "Let me try. I'm way more irritating!" Xigbar sticks his head through a small portal in front of Xemnas. "Boss- man!" Xemnas made it quick and slapped his second in command. Xigbar reels back, and it was Luxord's turn.

Luxord pulled his cards out and walked in. "Sir, with all due respect, why do you prohibit us from fun like this?" Luxord wanted reasons. "I've come across situations that you people will find new places to hide and slack off! Like that time you wanted to celebrate that one weird Easter day and you managed to convince me then you, Demyx and Axel spent the next few days in Halloween town and used those portal places to hide." Xemnas recalled when Saïx would report to him about declining progress that went on that week. it still annoyed him greatly that he let them get away with it. "I mean, consider Axel's offer. another half will still be here, working!" Luxord prayed he could consider it. "I might if I remember." Xemnas held the hammer back up, Luxord starts backing up, stammering. "Wait, wait, wait, let me get knocked out satisfied. I also want to know what would happen in you do consider it and you let us out. Just for one night! I swear, then you can send Saïx to rub our faces into the concrete." "Well, I'd probably send you out with twice as many missions, no matter what condition. Especially if you're sleep deprived." "Then, why don't you do that?"

"Because I run a tight system that all work must be done, this includes reports. If all this ends up getting cluttered up because you ALL, I'll never forgive myself or any of you for letting this slip out of hand!"

"Yeah, but you don't go on missions, don't you?

"Keep talking; I'll slap you so hard, your Somebody will feel it when he awakens."

Luxord backs out of the room, turning to Demyx and Xigbar, who has a red mark on his cheek. "Ok, I think his coffee break should be another few minutes. We'll bug him more about it, then." Xigbar turn to Luxord. "How much are you betting he cracks within the next few hours?" he asks. "You're on. does 1000 sound good?"

"Deal."

[In the Kitchen that Never Came to Be]

Working for three days (more or less) or so straight was able to send Xemnas into the subconscious state when waiting for the caffeine. He wa awakened when a ding signalled his drink was ready. He took a first sip and pulled out one of the current pages he was on. He managed to write a few things down before his mind wandered off and he spills his coffee. It gives him a heart attack as the liquid hits through his glove, burning his skin. He takes the cloth ff and turns to the sink, seeing Demyx standing there. "Number nine," he doesn't bother in forming the rest of the sentence and the other speaks first. Well, begs first. The pleas eventually turn into a just a ring in Xemnas's ears and he leaves the burn be, writing down whatever had to be done. Luxord comes in and tries to talk over Demyx. Axel quickly comes in, takes the coffee and sits across. More pleas. Xemnas closes his eyes massaging his head before. "How much longer is this gonna keep up?!" he shouted. He faces at all of them. "Until you say yes," Roxas shouted through the doorway. Saying that was an ugly job but someone had to do it. "Fine, have your fun! Don't involve me! I don't care if any of the others want to or not!" With that the man, took his coffee and progres into his office, and kicked the door shut.

The group looked at each other, grins plastered.

"VICTORY!"

* * *

 _Pt 3: Costumes/Decorations_

"Should we assign jobs for everyone?"

"I call Decorations!" Xigbar shouted and went out. "Get spray paint! I wanna do something to a few doors this year!" Axel shouted into the portal as it closed. Roxas didn't like the smirk on Axel's face. "What are you planning on doing?" Roxas was nervous to ask. "Just something I've wanted to do for a long time. You'll see." Roxas refocused. "I'll see if I can get Jack back here. He might be useful."

"why can't we just go into halloween town?" Luxord questioned. "Because Mansex doesn't trust us to go out and celebrate; he'll think we'll sneak off somewhere else and he'll send Saïx after us. We don't want Saïx on our backs the whole time, right?" Yep, seemed logical.

They split up after much negotiation and some joinings and arguments, out to there job.

Xemnas peered by the hallway, overheard. "Why don't they ever put that much effort into their daily work?" he wondered aloud. They're them, That's why!

[Roxas]

"Hey, uh…" Roxas tried to intervene as Vexen and Marluxia overheard the events. They were arguing over costume ideas and… Doctor Who characters? Apparently Vexen believed Marluxia wouldn't do a good job as the Doctor himself. But more like the Master. Especially, when he meets the Twelth Doctor. "Oh please, You can't even pull off a successful experiment!" Marluxia's sentence hit the Academic hard that Vexen pulled out a little something he's work on for years. "Wanna prove me wrong?" Vexen lit up what he had, revealing it's the Ninth Doctor's variation of the Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh, yeah? I found a lot more than just that in the lab!" Marluxia apparently stole something else from Vexen's lab: A gun resembling of the Weapons in Daleks in Manhattan.

Roxas summoned his keys quickly and knocked the screwdriver and the gun out of their grip and into his own. He points it at both of the men. "Hey!" he got their attention now. He lowers the weapons. "Finally. How about Vexen be the Doctor! Besides you already do a good job at being the Master even if out of character!" Roxas walked away leaving the Academic and the Assassin. Besides he, too, had to get his job and costume done. Unfortunately one of his duties was to watch over Demyx. First he'd have to find the elder.

[Axel]

Axel was in charge with decoration utensils with Xigbar. Guess how that's going. He didn't want to be with his current partner, jus roxas and if Lady Luck shines on him, he can have ice cream with work. But he did that everyday. Xigbar wasn't as entertaining as roxas. He'd cause a few messes where they were going. He also REALLY wanted that spray paint! He got a whole assortment. Xigbar, though stuck to his job and consulted with jack Skellington on that. With a little help from the man, they made the place look as if the Spirit of Halloween himself just puked all over the inside of the building. A door decorating contest was also held ( **Gee, thanks Marly!** ) Axel got his done the second he got back home; He did his like it was the Door to Hell: all firey and stuff. Xigbar did his as if it was some door from a rocket ship. The inside of his room was completed that anyone who'd open the door would be defenestrated out the window. Yeah, like a Ship in space minus the exploding people. Xigbar knew better not to cause a (bigger) mess on the outside of the castle, too.

[Luxord and Demyx]

"Run through the aisles and let go of the cart!" Demyx explained and Luxord did as told. He ran down a produce Aisle and let go of the cart Demyx was in. He zoomed down and bumped, landing in the Deli section. The glass was smashed and the meat was getting wam. The woman behind the counter went around and got him out of there. Demyx's face was now scratched with glas and he picked the shards out. Luxord tried to abscond only to be caught by Roxas. "What happened?" The smaller blonde went to check on the scene, facepalming at Demyx's condition. Roxas casts a healing remedy on Demyx and his face his healed. "Let's go again!" Demyx shouts, raising his hands in the air. "Weren't you guys on arrangement and food for this event?" Roxas inquired. He had to make sure one or the other paid attention to the little group meeting. "I think…Hey can I play music too?" It was amazing to Roxas of how fast and elder can get off topic. Roxas looked over and saw Luxord run out with a bag of candy and a few other things in a shopping bag. "Nevermind!" Roxas takes the other's wrist and leads him out the store.

They met up again in another world. Discussing other possibilities, some were preposterous. Thank you, Demyx! The next night and they had to get everything done and everyone else probably knowing. Zexion and Lexaeus were in, Xaldin and Saïx wanted to do missions rather than go out with them. Larxene took the solitude as a chance to finally get to watching and catch up to Pretty Little Liars and Sherlock. Saïx also almost got the chance to rub their faces in, if it weren't for the Superior ordering him not to do so yet.

* * *

 _Pt 4: the Final Night_

[With Saïx]

"Should I, now?" for the umpteenth time, the right hand man asked for the word to let his irritation out. He hated it especially when the other members got lazy. Sweet kingdom hearts he wondered if the stupid members were put in the organisation to test his patience. "Not yet. Wait until they're defenceless. That'll give you the upper hand. Just go out and watch over them. I think they snuck out, believing they spiked my coffee. Successfully, that is," Xemnas passed another paper into a finished pile, making note to straighten it out later… Saïx did as told and stalked the crew into the new world.

[With Vexen, Marluxia at Twilight Town]

The two were back at it again! Vexen had gotten his Sonic Screwdriver back hours before. Marluxia, however snuck into the lab and found the stash of all the geeky stuff Vexen had hidden away. A Fob watch and the Master's Laser screwdriver. Both were dressed as the Rivals as well. Vexen, how ever was dressed the Fourth doctor, completed with his variation of the Screwdriver. Marluxia was the Master, Played by (John Simm). Both were souting, causigna racus when Powers can into the picture. unfortunately a few fans caught on and began filming. At each other throats and saw the two kids with their phones out. The duo ran out. "You know what this means, right?" Vexen was worried. "Yeah, the video goes viral and we're screwed." Marluxia knew what he was thinking and they both ran after the kids. " Stop!"

[With Luxord]

Luxord decided not to go out with the rest of the group. He wanted to look around the castle, especially the doorways of others. The numbers labeled on the doors signaled which rooms were which. That or the designs made it obvious. He saw Marluxia's and the Lab door and was impressed at how both were accurate copies of the TARDIS. it didn't hurt him to dress up, though. Hardly anyone was around the Castle, anyway; he wandered the halls as the classic personification Father Time. He checked on Xemnas who was now passed out, in accordance to him, and deemed spiking his drink with sleeping pills a success.

[With the trick or Treaters]

Jack applauded to the gang as their forms were a little… You get the picture. Demyx went out as, of course, David Bowie. Axel went out as Envy Adams (yes, it was his idea to go out in a skirt.) "Hey, we already look like we're wearing dresses anyway!" Axel explained to them. Roxas looked more like his counterpart, Sora. The vampire fangs and wings and a few other accessories were the same; clothing wasn't as similar. He wore his usual pants rather than the "more festive" shorts Jack offered and his coat went unzipped. Axel made it official that Roxas went Shirtless, too. **(Fangirls of Roxas, don't go nuts!)** The citizens did their own little things and managed to scare The gang by the end of the night. but they were pretty hard to get, considering Larxene can do that anyway, without even trying.

A few house they avoided, a few houses they got the most candy from, and a few houses that they went inside and stole a few objects. Roxas made Axel put a tube if a questionable substance down before it hit outside the world. They hit the road after their pillow sacks were filled and they sorted them out. Lexaeus was made to go to watch over them, like a father. Zexion stayed behind at the Castle, reading his head away.

Candy was devoured and thy slipped into comas that night. Vexen and Marluxia settled the score (Both lost). They didn't managed to get the kids to delete the video before it went viral. A few people saw it and spread it around. They eventually were caught by the Superior when Zexion told him of the video. Xemnas gave Saïx the signal that he can rub their faces into the concrete. Luxord had one trick or treater but By that time, Demyx had taken the candy with him to Halloween Town. The Door decorating wasn't won by anyone none other than Xigbar. Especially since Xaldin went in there once and got blown out of the window. He wasn't happy about that and Xemnas got the complaint.

* * *

 _Pt 5: the Next Morning_

The few: Xigbar, Demyx, Axel and Roxas were tired from the night before and they couldn't help but allow Saïx to use their faces as scrapers for Twilight Town's streets. Axel, and Roxas could only watch as it was Xigbar's turn to have his mug screwed over. Demyx had his turn and he took it the hardest so far. He had to get stitches from the previous wounds from the Deli incident. He was able to mutter a sentence before blacking out from bleeding

"Best. Halloween. Ever!"

 ***Bluenette: some of us should know; it's person with blue hair. My sister gave me this term.**

 **LD" Yeah! My first (And actually Good) organisation XIII Story!**

 **The door Decorating contest was a thing I did in high school. For freshman year we did a Nightmare Before Christmas theme. I went out as Halloweentown!Sora that day XD.**


End file.
